Conversations
by ayushi
Summary: "Max, are you high?"Ray asked. "I'm disturbed." Kai said. "This conversation never happened." Tyson announced.


**A/N:** _Just something I came up with when I was supposed to be studying for my history exam._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters._

_Conversations_

"Ray, it's your turn."

A thoughtful look appeared on his face. It was way past midnight and the four boys were far from falling asleep. It was once in a blue moon that all four of them could get together now that they're lives had gotten busy. But when they did, the dojo usually ran out of food and alcohol. There was so much to share but not enough time. So Kai suggested that they each pick a topic turn by turn. It was a surprise that Kai actually took part in the conversations, let alone show up for the get together. It was Tyson who said that Kai was just a lost kitten inside that needed some love, which earned him a good punch in the stomach from the captain.

"Um, I don't know, girls?" Ray said.

"You want to talk about _girls_?" Max grinned at him.

"Why? Are you cheating on Mariah?" Tyson asked.

"No! I'm not!" Ray glared at him.

"Well, you should." Tyson said lazily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ray asked, confused.

"Since we're on the topic we just want to let you know-"

"Your girlfriend sucks!" Tyson interrupted Kai.

"Subtlety was never your forte." Kai muttered.

"He's kidding right?" Ray asked Max.

"Well she is kinda mean to us." Max said uneasily. He felt bad for Ray. Well, everybody knows that if your best friends don't like your girlfriend then you should probably get the hell away from her.

"And she's annoying." Tyson said.

"Pink hair."

"She's really loud." Max added.

"She bullies babies!" Tyson cried.

"_Pink_ hair, Ray. _Pink._" Kai said.

"You guys just don't know her. I mean you don't spend enough time with her." Ray defended her.

"For a reason!" Max and Tyson shouted in unison.

"She's not that bad." Ray said, exasperated. He couldn't believe his friends.

"She bullies babies. _Babies._" Tyson shouted dramatically, "Even Hil's not that mean."

"I like Salima more." Max said in a small voice.

"Her hair is red. Red is a normal hair colour." Kai looked at Ray.

"Look, Salima and I are just friends. And I really like Mariah-"

"We don't." Tyson interrupted. Kai punched him again, "We'll try to get along." Tyson added in a pained voice.

"Thank you!" Ray sighed, "So moving on, I guess it's Max's turn."

"No wait. I'm not done yet." Tyson grinned, "Kai tell us about your girlfriend."

All three pairs of eyes turned to Kai.

"I don't have one." He said simply.

"Aw, come on!" Tyson whined, "We know you're hiding a Russian hooker somewhere in that big fat mansion of yours."

Kai's face turned red with embarrassment, "Screw you, Tyson."

"You're not really my type." Tyson replied cheekily.

Max was on the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing loudly, while Ray was grinning ear to ear. Tyson was snickering smugly at Kai's flushed face.

"I guess that would be Hilary." It was Kai's turn to smirk as Tyson blushed and stuttered.

"We're just friends." Tyson murmured.

"Really, Tys? You're gonna go with that?" Ray smiled at him.

"Well, it's true." Tyson tried to return his smile with a glare but the fact that he was blushing, kinda ruined the point of the glare.

"You could be more if you had the balls to ask her out." Kai snickered at him.

"I do have the -"

"Tyson, please don't finish that sentence." Ray said.

"The only reason I haven't asked her out is because what if she thinks I'm kidding and then they find my body, beaten to death in a dark alleyway?" Tyson explained.

"You're exaggerating." Ray sighed.

"Hilary would never do that!" Max exclaimed, "What if you ask her out, she knows you are serious and says yes, you start dating, graduate from high school, get a nice job, get married, have kids- most probably twins, a dog and live happily ever after." He paused for a breath and then grinned.

"I'm disturbed." Kai said.

"Max, are you high?" Ray asked.

Max opened his mouth to respond but was silenced as a red faced Tyson announced that, "_This conversation never happened._"

-x-


End file.
